Batman Beyond
Prologue In an airplane hangar just outside of [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_City Gotham City], a group of kidnappers watch a news report about a failed attempt by [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Derek_Powers Derek Powers] to take over [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Wayne_Enterprises Wayne Enterprises]. The news also states that the kidnappers have failed to release their hostage [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Bunny_Vreeland Bunny Vreeland] in spite of being paid five million dollars in ransom. As it turns out, they plan to execute [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Bunny_Vreeland Bunny] and make a getaway with the money. Fortunately for her [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Batman] arrives, wearing a new suit that lacks a cape but features retractable wings and jet boots along with increased strength, flexibility, propulsion, agility and other abilities. [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Batman] manages to subdue most of the kidnappers with limited effort, although he does get a brief crippling chest pain afterwards. However, just as he is about to untie [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Bunny_vreeland Bunny], the thug leader ends up ambushing him with a wrench (with [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Bunny_Vreeland Bunny] attempting to warn [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Batman] of the oncoming attack by gasping). As the Caped Crusader is engaging the last thug, he is suddenly struck by crippling chest pain severe enough to bring him to the floor. The last kidnapper, wielding an oversized wrench, unleashes a savage attack. As he continues his vicious battering, he smugly comments how [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Batman] had been getting in the way of people like him since he was a kid. Unable to defend himself and in serious danger, [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Batman] snatches up a weapon dropped by one of the other kidnappers in desperation... a handgun. As surprised as [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Batman] is to see what he has done, his attacker runs off fearfully, before being intercepted by the arriving police. Injured, [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Batman] limps outside the hangar. He removes his mask and reveals a gray-haired, older appearance. Upon realizing he was wielding a handgun, something he had sworn he would never do, Bruce is enveloped in absolute horror and revulsion; it was that very class of weapon that violently ended the lives of his parents, and what drove him to become [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Batman]. He then drops the gun and walked away in shame. Back at the [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batcave Batcave], he puts the [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batsuit Batsuit] in the costume display gallery alongside his other crime fighter costumes and his [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batsuit original batsuit] that he used to wear as [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Batman]. Realizing that he has grown too old for crimefighting anymore, he takes one last look at the [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batcave Batcave] from the top of the stairs and solemnly vows, Never Again. He then shuts off the lights, and leaves his past in the darkness. Rebirth Part I Twenty years pass and [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Gotham_City Gotham City] has changed much in this time, according to a current newscast. [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Derek_Powers Derek Powers] has managed to take control of [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Wayne-Powers Wayne-Powers], and has been increasing his power and wealth by gobbling up smaller businesses. [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Scab Scab] climbs onto a public elevator and starts making trouble. Just then, [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry McGennis] deals with the clown and grumbles, Jokerz. At school, he gets into a fight with [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Nelson_Nash Nelson Nash] which gets him into trouble. Back at Terry's house, his father [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Warren_McGinnis Warren McGennis] gets a desperate message from his co-worker [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Tully Harry Tully]. He meets with his co-worker who has several dark patches on his skin. [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Tully Harry Tully] gives [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Warren_McGinnis Warren McGennis] a disk and is dragged off by [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Fixx Mr. Fixx], a large man who works for [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Derek_Powers Powers]. [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Derek_Powers Powers] summons [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Warren_McGinnis Warren] to "clear up" any misunderstanding. He explains that [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Tully Tully] simply had an accident, but he's going to be fine. [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Derek_Powers Powers] also asks if [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Warren_McGinnis Warren] has anything [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Tully Tully] gave to him, which [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Warren_McGinnis Warren] denies. Upon returning home, [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Warren_McGinnis Warren] reviews the data on the disk and becomes distressed and shocked at the information on the disk. [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] tells him that he's leaving but [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Warren_McGinnis Warren] forbids it as Terry's grounded, despite the fact that he didn't start the fight. After a brief argument [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] leaves in anger. As he leaves, [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Derek_Powers Powers'] hit man [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Fixx Fixx] watches and grins, seeing that [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Warren_McGinnis Warren] is now alone. [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] heads out to a nightclub and meets up with his girlfriend [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Dana_Tan Dana Tan]. While he talks to her, [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Nelson_Nash Nelson] arrives but before any trouble can start, a whole gang of clowns known as the Jokerz arrive and start wreaking havoc. arrive and start wreaking havoc. One of the Jokerz goes on top of Nelson's car. J-Man briefly grabs [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Dana_Tan Dana] on his motorcycle before getting a punch from [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry]. [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] starts fighting them but when reinforcements arrive, [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] is forced to flee on one of their motorcycles. The gang chases [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] down a seldom-used road and [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] swerves to avoid hitting an old man, which causes him to fall. The Jokerz catch up with him. Just then, the old man reveals himself as [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Bruce Wayne] and demands that the Jokerz leave, but they attack instead. Together, he and [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] manage to fight off the gang but [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Bruce] suffers from his weak heart. [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] takes him inside and gives him his medicine but the old man falls asleep and his dog [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Ace_(dog) Ace] prevents [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] from leaving, so [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] decides to call his father so he can pick him up. While trying to call his father, [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] notices a bat trapped in Bruce's clock and frees it. However, as he does so, he discovers a secret passage that leads into the [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batcave Batcave] Upon seeing the costumes, [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] learns Bruce's secret but [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Bruce] attacks him from behind and angrily throws him out. Upon returning home, [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] finds his house in shambles and the words "ha, ha, ha" written in graffiti all over the house. The police are there as is his mother. They inform [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] that [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Warren_McGinnis Warren] and the Jokerz are apparently responsible. After the funeral, a grief-stricken [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] moves into his mother's house and tearfully expresses his regret for not being there to help his father, especially since he was grounded in the first place and refused to listen. However, [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] discovers the disk among his stuff, and after reviewing the data, he begins to suspect that the Jokerz may not have been responsible, and runs off, but Powers' people are watching and see that they have found the disc they're looking for. [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_McGinnis Terry] goes to [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Wayne_Manor Wayne Manor] after [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Dana_Tan Dana] drops him off there and tells [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Bruce] what's happening over the gate intercom. [http://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Bruce] pretends to ignore him, lets Terry in to investigate. Rebirth Part II